


Henry x William ONESHOTS

by JaydenIsAKinnie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Kinky, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenIsAKinnie/pseuds/JaydenIsAKinnie
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN!
Relationships: Henry x William
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm starting a one shot book! So yeah. Rules for requests are below!

Hey so, requests are open. Please keep it at William x Henry, Henry x Clay, or Henry x William x Clay. You can request other stuff to as long as it fits the rules.

RULES:

I'm pretty much down for anything. But here are some things I will NOT do:

-i wont do anything with feet or piss kinks. It just makes me uncomfortable.

-No Incest.

-No pedophilia.

Things I'm open for:

-Most BDSM topics, just put some description about it in the request.

-Kinks, sure, I'll try my best.

-Non-con.

-Necrophilia, I dont support it, but fine, I'll write about it.

Hope this helps! Leave some requests down below if youd like, and I'll try to respond to them all! If I'm interested that is which im most likely.


	2. Oh? What’s this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: HenryEmily
> 
> Clay goes to Freddy’s instead of Dunn in the silver eyes. William knocks him out, and when he wakes up, he’s tied up half naked,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter will contain Rape, and non-consensual bondage.
> 
> If this triggers you, please skip this chapter.
> 
> Also, my apologies if this is bad.

“Ugh..” Clay groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. Everything was blurry. But there was a slim figure in front of himself, which made him try to shuffle back. That’s when he realized that he was wearing little to no clothing.. he shook his head, and tried to cover his genitals with his hands, but he couldn’t? They were tied behind his back.. that terrified him.

“Calm down sleepyhead! You shouldn’t be so scared!” A British accent filled the silence, moving closer.

That voice gave Clay the chills.. he hadn’t heard that voice in years. Ten years. It was William Afton.. Which he’d had an affair with earlier in life, but it was broken as his wife, Betty found out. 

“What the fuck Afton!?” He exclaimed.

“Shhh!” The Brit said more irritably. “I never gave you permission to speak, now did I?” He grumbled and slapped the other man across the face.

It doesn’t need to make sense, but Clays vision fixed at that, looking the Brit up and down. The man was _naked._ He had a certain pattern all over his body, scars, deep cuts. He wish he could say he knew what happened, but he didn’t. He despised not knowing the reason behind things. “You-“ he tried to start a sentence, but the other man slapped him again.   
  


“ **Shut it.”** The Brit repeated. “Now, be quiet, or I’ll have to gag ya.” He muttered quietly, looking down at Clays crotch. He smirked. “Just as I remember.” He whispered before pushing the man down.   
  


Clay had the average dad-bod, as you’d say it at this time. Perhaps he was more trained? It didn’t matter. But William loved it, it made it a softer place to sit on. Have sex with. Play with.

Clay groaned as he hit the ground, the other man seemed to chuckle though. Perhaps I should throw in the fact that William had a rock hard erection? Well he did. William crawled over to him, or more specifically so he was on top of Clay, and pinning him down. William stared seductively down at him. “Oh so much I’ve missed you, officer..~” he purred, leaning down and kissing the man on the lips, though Clay tried to move away. “Don’t resist it. You know you want me.” He mumbled, reaching down to rub Clays cock. Which he obviously did.

Clay held back a moan, that felt rather nice actually. William continued, making it harder for Clay to hold back the moans, and eventually he let out one, and felt himself grow hard. “Such a cute man..” William whispered, and literally just started wanking him off. But he stopped after around ten pumps. Clay choked on a moan, expecting that William would continue, but he sat up? “So amazing you are..~” he said softly, placing his hand on the Officers thigh. “Can’t wait till I have you inside me.” He purred and sat up so Clay was at lined up with his entrance. He seemed to by counting down from three before dropping himself down on him, clays cock sliding right in.

William choked on a sob, letting himself adjust before slowly going up and down. He kept crying for a minute, before moaning loudly. Clay was just, letting this happen at this point, there was no point in resisting. It actually felt good now.. not bad at all. The only thing that made this uncomfortable for him was the fact that he didn’t consent.. but right now he didn’t think of that, he thought of the gorgeous man that he was in.

**That’s when the door opened...**

A man stepped inside. Green flannel, beige trousers, glasses over his hazel eyes. His ginger hair draping over his face, like curtains. But not really.

The door opening caught Clays attention, he let out a groan and tried to fix his gaze on the man that was just.. staring at them in surprise. He was, err, blushing. This was a great sight. Two men he’d had an affair with fucking each other. He wanted to join, why did he want to join? He didn’t know. 

Clay squirmed to catch Williams attention, but William didn’t even care. He was busy.   
  


“Mind if I _join?_ ” Henry spoke, his deep voice filling the room.

William froze. He hadn’t heard that voice in a while... so so many years. But he needed to stay focused.. he couldn’t have a breakdown here.. that would seem weak. “Uh.. yep..!” The Brit called out. “Burke surely has room for you..” he said more quietly and got off Clay, it felt weird... but he crawled away to let Henry strip out of his clothes to also, take advantage of Clay. Henry unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He was grr.. hard. He pulled his pants down, and shuffled them off, throwing them to the side.   
“William.. I’ve missed you a lot, how’s it going..?” He asked quietly as he sat down. Next to Clay. 

“Life’s great. Now let’s get going because damn I’ve missed you...” William muttered irritatingly. He hadn’t had a good time.p, but that didn’t matter, he needed this. NOW.

Henry was about to say something, but he realized how William could be from time to time.. or at least how he used to be. He really didn’t want to get hurt again. So he shuffled off his boxers to reveal yet another erect cock. William put his arm under clays legs and lifted them up so his ass was shown. Henry smirked and moved so he was under him. He made sure he was deep inside Clay before signaling for William to drop his legs again. And when he did, they were over his shoulders. Clay was currently passed out, because he was terrified. Yeah. William smirked as he looked at the two. And then.. well,, he got on top of Clay again. Sliding Clay right inside himself again, with a groan. He was now bouncing up and down.

**And so the three would continue through the rest of the night...**


End file.
